More and more electronic devices such as mobile phones, MP3 players, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) are becoming smaller and smaller while having more and more information stored and/or accessible through them. Users are relying on these devices and becoming all the more dependant on them.
The environments in which these devices are used are also becoming more and more hectic with higher demands on fast access and multitasking, and not only in a professional environment but also in private and social environments. For example a user should be able to read a book, while holding a grocery bag in a rattling subway train and still be able to access the information stored in the device for the device to live up to the many requirements posed upon it by a user buying and using the device.
As the devices grow in complexity so does the number of applications and the information stored therein and it becomes increasingly difficult for a user to maintain a clear overview of all the data and possibilities available. Modern Graphical User Interfaces, GUIs, overcome this to some extent by providing a user with a graphical presentation of the data, options and applications available in a visual presentation of the device and its content. The human mind is well-equipped to handle visual content and is able to differentiate between objects that are very similar which provides user interface designers with many options as how to present certain data. However, the cognitive processes required to interpret the visual content requires a high level of concentration and due to the increasing complexity as discussed above the view of all the options etc. can easily become difficult and strenuous to overview or even become confusing and many users find themselves spending to much time looking for the wanted or correct option, application etc which is frustrating and sometimes the user gives up and stops using features that are difficult to find or maintain an overview of.
The GUIs are also a nightmare for persons with seeing disabilities.
Some attempts at alleviating this have been done by using various audio visual features. These have the drawback that they require the user to be able to hear the signals clearly which is not always possible in situations such as in noisy environments (underground trains and busses), in silent environments (meetings, conferences) or when the user simply has hearing difficulties, temporary or permanent.